


The Squib Who Would Be Queen

by MissWoodhouse



Series: History of Magic [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWoodhouse/pseuds/MissWoodhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief musings of Anne Boylen as she awaits execution.  Being accused of witchcraft is rather ironic when you're a squib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squib Who Would Be Queen

They’re calling her a witch. Anne, the squib – the disgraceful, disappointing, never going to amount to anything, squib – is being mistaken for a witch. She’d think it was funny if they weren’t trying to get her burned at the stake. Not that that would matter if she was a witch. Witches had ways of protecting themselves from the flames. Maybe Mary could…

No, not Mary. Not perfect golden, beautiful, magical Mary. Mary the witch. Mary who enchanted the court with her looks and the king with her love potions. Mary who was a fool and thought she no longer needed magic to keep her king. Mary who should be here in her stead. Mary who hated the stupid squib sister who “stole” her glory. Mary who, even when Anne was Queen of England, would not give up that nasty nickname, No-Magic-Nan.

No, Anne would not ask Mary for help, would not admit defeat. Would not admit that she had been foolish too, perhaps foolish from the start to make the same mistake as Mary: believing she could do it without magic.

Oh but Anne had climbed so much farther than Mary, had gone from so much less to so much more. The hated child, the embarrassment had done what the golden girl could not. She had been Queen! She had proved them all wrong – her vain mother who could not even spare a glance for the daughter who was only a dark-haired squib, her scheming father who had sent her abroad to be rid of the shame, her haughty sister who found sport in mocking unfortunate Anne, her loving brother who…

Who would not die for her. Who could save himself, he could! And maybe he could even save her. As long as it was burning and not…

No! No, no, no, no, NO! It could not be true! This act of mercy from her stupid, stupid muggle husband (yes, husband – she would not let him divorce her, make her daughter a bastard), this “merciful” French swordsman would kill her! Even a wizard could not escape the blade. And she, just a lowly squib. But she would die a queen, which was more than anyone could ever say of Mary.


End file.
